Welcome Home
by Sirifoy
Summary: It's been 5 years since Reggie left Ocean Shores. What happens when she comes back? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

This is me, fulfilling a childhood fantasy ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Please review :)

**Chapter 1**

_'What a horrible flight!'_ I was finally home after 5 years being at a boarding school in London. Let me tell you, those girls can't skate for shit. I was basically alone when it came to sports, so I neglected them a bit and began tending my girly side. I started to wear skirts and dresses which hugged my breasts and curves. I also began applying makeup, which was one of the hardest things I have learned to do- it's ridiculous! In two months, I'll be starting my senior year in Ocean Shores, my hometown. I missed my family, Tito and the guys.

I pulled out my hair tie to let my dark wavy purple hair cascade down my back. I also took off my sunglasses. I was waiting for Raymundo and my little brother to pick me up from the airport. I leaned on the baggage trolley because my feet grew tired. _'Where are they?'_, I thought impatiently to myself.

"Reggie!" As soon as I heard my name, I turned around and looked for familiar faces. I saw Sam. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. I broke apart from the hug and took a look at him "You lost some weight, Sammy!" He did! He was still a bit chubby, but you could that he was fit. He still has those horn-rimmed glasses. He blushed "You're the only one who's allowed to call me that. You look great." He stated. I looked down and ran my hand through my hair in embarrassment "Thanks." I smiled at my friend. "Where're the rest?" Sam answered "They're by the coffee shop. They thought you haven't landed yet." Sam helped me with the luggage and led me to the coffee shop.

As we came closer to the shop, Raymundo noticed us and shouted in excitement "There's my little girl!" and gave me a bear hug. "Dad! You're crushing her!" Otto, my little brother, yelled. Ray stopped hugging me and took a look at me "What a beautiful woman you've become." "Dad…" I muttered in embarrassment. I mean, we talked almost every day in Skype. Tito gave me a half hug "We planned something for you back at 'The Shack'", he said proudly. "Alright, that's awesome!" I gave him a grin as Otto and Twister approached me. "Geez Reg, what happened to you?" Otto asked mockingly and gave me a hug. Otto still had his stupid dreadlocks, but hey- he loves them. "You're now taller than me now, Ottoman!" He grinned at my remark. I guess Twister was a little shocked because he had a stunned look on his face "Welcome back, Reg." I smiled gratefully at him. He had a dark blue hat (backwards) which covered his shoulder length ginger hair. And with that we headed to Ray's van.

As we entered the small parking spot nearby 'The Shore Shack', I noticed a lot of people next to the place. Ray parked the car and we got out to greet them. I saw my two past friends, Trish and Sherry. Trish had grown a bit fuller and her ebony hair was cut short up to her chin. Sherry let her curly blonde hair down and her figure was leaner that Trish's. They were all in awe. "You look great, Reg!" Trish gushed. I chuckled and thanked her. Sherry immediately asked me if I had a boyfriend. I quickly shook my head. I mean, I used to sneak out with my friends and meet up with guys, but I had never had anything serious. I haven't met the right guy, but I wanted a relationship. I feel that it's missing; to be wrapped in someone's arms, to laugh and cry with him. I mean, it's not that I'm desperate, I'm not! It's just that I saw my friends back at the boarding school flirting and making out with guys and I secretly envied them. I had plenty of chances, don't get me wrong, but I felt that something greater is waiting for me.

I spoke to other guests before Raymundo got everyone's attention "Welcome Home, Reggie!" He bellowed to the crowd. Everyone cheered and resumed chatting with other guests. Otto, with Sam's help, put on music.

I was talking to Twister when I heard Sherry squeal "Trent!" I turned to see a tanned guy with stubble, straight light brown hair and piercing brown eyes. He didn't notice anyone, but stared at me "Reggie." "Trent." I replied curtly. I was still disappointed in him; he showed me that he wasn't who I thought he was- and to think I had a crush on him. "Wow…you've really grown up." He looked at me top to bottom. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Don't you dare look at her like _that_!" Otto reprimanded behind me. Trent chuckled and walked away, but not without eyeing me again. "Who invited him?" Twister shrugged at my question.

It was about 10 p.m. when the party ended. We helped Tito and Ray clean up, and then we went home. We parted from Twister and Sam, guaranteeing that we will meet up tomorrow.

As soon as Ray opened the door, I smiled; nothing changed. "We didn't want to change anything." Ray explained. "It's awesome!" I grinned at my dad. We started bringing in my suitcases and taking them upstairs to my room.

My room had peach colored wallpaper, a dark brown desk (with a laptop) under the window, and the bed was larger than my old one. "I'll empty my suitcases tomorrow, I'm tired." I yawned in my dad's face. He smiled and said "Yeah, no big deal. So anyway, change clothes and come downstairs." and closed the door after me. He didn't even wait for an answer; he knew I'd come.

I changed into a purple hoodie and black shorts and went downstairs. Otto and Ray were watching T.V. I walked over to them as they made room for me on the couch. I sat in between them as I put my head on my dad's shoulder "It's good to have you home, Reg." Otto said, and I smiled at him "It's great to be home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 am. The clock was buzzing before I hit it angrily. "Goddamn it." I muttered as I got up. I planned on waking up early to surf; I haven't done that for a long time, not since I finished my senior finals. I finally finished my last year of high school and was about to attend Ocean Shores College, or in short, OSC. I walked out of my room to the bathroom.

I turned on the light and opened the tap and washed my face. I looked up and gazed at my mocha skinned face and inspected my shoulder length dark brown hair. I flexed my muscles just for the fun of it; well I'm no Ronnie from "Jersey Shore". I brushed my teeth and grabbed a towel after I finished.

I exited the bathroom when I heard my mother shout "Lars! Your friends are here!" "Okay, Mom." I called back to her and went to my room to change my clothes. I grabbed a plain t-shirt and khaki pants, not before putting on swimming trunks. I went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and my board and bade my mom goodbye.

My two friends, Pi and Animal, laughed at some stupid joke when we arrived to the shore. "Last one in the water is a Lame-o!" Animal yelled. I rolled my eyes "That's getting a little old, man." Pi started running, and Animal ran after him and yelled "Well, it still works!" and they both entered with a big _splash_. I threw my board on the sand and sat down. I gazed at the water until I saw something purple poking from the water.

I fixed my eyes on it; I didn't remove them from the purple thing. A few seconds had passed when the purple thing was a girl's hair, and not just any girl; Reggie Rocket's. Damn, she got out of the water like a model or something. I couldn't stop looking at her. It's been- what, 5 years since I last saw her? Now she looks hot! I had to admit that I glanced at her _assets_. She walked closer to me, and I quickly shook my head to check if I was seeing clearly.

She walked over to me and asked "Lars?" I gave her a half smile "Yeah, that's me." She chuckled. "What's funny?" I wondered. She gave me a brilliant smile and said "Your accent. You still have it." I shrugged. "When did you come back?" I asked her. She answered "Yesterday. Didn't Twister tell you?" I shook my head. Reggie answered "Well, now you know." There was a weird pause. "So, you're doing your senior year at Ocean Shores High?" She bit her lip and nodded. I felt a shiver down my spine when she did that. _What the hell?_

"Alright." Reggie cleared her throat and said "Anyway, I'm out of here; the guys are waiting for me. I'll see you around." "Yeah." She walked away, and I couldn't help but look at her backside. _What's wrong with you, Lars? Get a grip. She's Rocket-dork's sister! _I shook my head and grabbed my board. I went in the water and joined my friends.

After we surfed, we went to an ice cream parlor near 'The Shore Shack'. As we sat down, a group of girls walked near us and giggled. They waved at me shyly, as I disregarded them. Pi and Animal looked at them goofily; well, I can't blame them, they were beautiful but none of them were appealing to me. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was considered one of the most wanted guys in Ocean Shores. I could've date any girl I wanted; just play on the Mexican accent, be romantic and _voila,_ the chick was mine. But I knew that Reggie would be different; she wouldn't fall for my stupid tricks. Not that I'm planning on dating her. Screw it, who am I kidding? Pi and Animal have been talking about her all morning, on how she would end up having a lot of guys running after her.

The truth is that when Reggie and I were younger, we got along and sometime hung out secretly. I always had feelings for her. Even when she hung out with those dorks, I never whomped her. I never wanted to tell her how I felt because I thought it would die out, but I was wrong. Seeing her today made me fall for her again.

I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I wonder if she was with someone in London. I would never dream of sharing my feeling about her with my friends. I think maybe I should pay her a visit later on today.

It was late afternoon when I got back from the boardwalk. I glanced at Reggie's house. You see, The Rockets lived close by. I heard someone rollerblading next to me "Hey Lars." I saw her standing next to me. She removed her helmet to reveal her long violet hair. I cleared my throat "Hi." "Why are you standing here?" She chuckled. "I was wondering if you were home." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise "Me? Why?" I put my hands in my pockets "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me." There was a slight pause before Reggie answered with a smile "Sure. I'll take a shower and meet up with you here in an hour." I nodded "Alright." I watched her skate to her house and I walked back home to get ready.

I got out of the shower and wore my favorite black T-shirt and jeans. I decided to put on my favorite fragrance and went downstairs. Twister gave me a weird look "Where are you going?" I took off his hat and messed up his hair "Never you mind, little bro." and with that, I left the house.

I went outside and I already saw her waiting for me. She wore light jeans and a black tank top which showed little cleavage. "Ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded "But where are we going?" I led her without answering her question.

After 10 minutes of talking and laughing, we arrived at the boardwalk. Reggie stopped in her spot and leaned on the railing. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head "I just love the sea. How about we sit by the shore?" She suggested. "I don't mind." We got closer to the beach and sat down close to the water.

"So how was it there?" Reggie looked at me and said "Bittersweet. I knew I didn't belong there and yet I blossomed there. I did a lot of growing up, but I knew I would eventually have to come back. What about you?" I told her about college. "Did you go to the prom?" I shrugged and answered "Yeah, but it wasn't special to me." She cocked one eyebrow "Why?" I rubbed the back of my neck "My date went off with someone else in the end. And besides, I wasn't serious back then." Reggie chuckled "You make it sound like it was 100 years ago. It was only a month ago." "Touché." We shared a laugh.

She kept on looking at the sunset as I looked at her. Her brown eyes were lighter in the sun and the cool wind blew in her hair, making her smile. She never looked prettier. I plucked up the courage to ask her "Are you dating anyone?" She looked at me, puzzled "No, why?" _'She's right to be confused…why was I asking_?' "I just wanted to know. I figured that during your time in London you've dated. I'm not dating anyone." _'Why did I have to tell her? Get it together, Lars._' Reggie said awkwardly "Okay."

I walked her back home. As we reached the porch, I spotted Otto watching us from the living room window. He glared at me and walked away. Reggie saw this and dismissed him "Don't pay attention to him. I had a great time." I smiled at her and said "I had fun too." I did something unexpected; I kissed her on the cheek. I thought she would slap me, but she didn't. We bade each other goodnight as she entered her house. She gave me a smile as I walked away from there. I looked back to see her door closed. I walked back home, smiling like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing, even though I would love more reviews :)

Chapter 3

The next day, I went with the guys skateboarding. God, how I missed this! Otto showed me a few moves he learned. "Those were cool!" I smiled at him as he smirked at me "Thanks Reg." Sam asked me "What are you planning on doing for the rest of the summer?" I actually hadn't thought about it. Writing is considered as an option, or join a Yoga class. Yeah, Yoga might be cool. "To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. All I know that is I'll keep hanging out with you guys." I grinned at him. My thoughts wandered off; I thought about yesterday and I was curious about something. "Does Lars still pick on you?" Otto snickered at my question "Reg, we're big boys now!" "No. He stopped a long time ago. He's changed; he did some growing up too, Reg." Twister said. And with that, we went back to skateboarding.

After hanging out with them, I met up with Trish and Sherry, who sitting at an ice cream parlor near the Shack. "Hey." They greeted me as I sat down. "Hey. So what's up?" I asked. "Well, Sherry's wondering if she should make a move on Trent." Trish said while getting a punch on the arm from Sherry. My face contorted in disgust "Don't. He's a pig who will never respect girls. Trust me, you can do _so_ much better." Trish gave her a look "I told you, Sher." Sherry was quiet for a while until she said "You know, he slept with two best friends after our junior party. They're not talking to each other, thanks to him. You're right; I could do so much better!" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, about _Lars_, he's a big ladies' man. That was, until the prom. After that, he stopped hitting on girls." Trish said unexpectedly. I was curious; he didn't tell me what happened that night. "Why, what happened?" I asked Trish. "Well, it wasn't a big secret that Lars and his ex were constantly fighting. It was clear to everyone that it wasn't meant to be. It became clear to him when he caught her sleeping with someone else right after the prom!" Trish replied as Sherry went to throw away her napkin. "That's horrible!" I exclaimed. I felt pretty bad for him; nobody deserves to be cheated on. "Yeah well, I guess he's moved on. I don't think he's dating anyone right now, right?" Trish addressed Sherry. Sherry shrugged. "I know he's not." I replied. The girls looked at me incredulously "How do you know?" Sherry asked me. I told them about last night. "I guess he _is_ over his ex." Trish giggled. I cocked my eyebrow and asked "What's that supposed to mean?" "He likes _you_, idiot!" Sherry retorted. "No way. He doesn't know me. He knows the _old _me." I dismissed Sherry's stupid comment. "The guy told you that he's single. He's definitely trying to tell you something." Trish wiggled her eyebrows. I shook my head. "Let's let it go, okay?" I asked. Trish shrugged "Fine, but you'll see we were right."

"Excuse me?" A new voice interrupted us, which made us turn to the person who addressed us. A tanned guy with a dark blonde buzz cut stood in front of us and held his surfboard. "Yeah?" Sherry replied, indifferent. I took this chance to look at him; he removed his sunglasses to reveal sea green eyes. "Could you tell me how to get to Moe's surf shop?" He asked in his deep voice, while looking directly at me. Trish quickly gave him the directions and when she finished, he flashed a pearly white grin and thanked her. "I'm Noah. And you ladies are…?" "Trish!" She said, a little too excited. I smiled at him and said my name, but Sherry mumbled hers to him. "Well, thanks for the help and I guess I'll see you around." As soon as he left, Trish and Sherry were quick to talk about him. "Oh, he's yummy!" Trish gushed. "May I remind you that you have someone _else_ on your mind?" Sherry smirked, making me confused. "Huh? Who-?" "Trish has a crush on your brother." Sherry blurted out. "Sher! Jeez!" Trish shouted and blushed. "What the heck?! I thought you couldn't stand him!" I cried out, totally surprised. "Feelings change, Reg!" Trish winked at me, as I groaned; she was dropping a hint; a hint about Lars. Sherry didn't seem to care much about that Noah guy, but I had a hunch that something else was going on. "Sher, what's wrong?" "Huh?" Sherry snapped out of her thoughts and replied quickly "Nothing." Trish was growing curious too "Spit it out! This isn't like you." "Samandiaregoinout." Sherry mumbled quickly. "What?!" Trish exclaimed. "What? I couldn't get her. What did she say?" I asked. "She and Sam are going out." Man, was this an afternoon of revelations! "Way to go, Sammy." I muttered. "We decided to keep a low profile, to see how things go. It's the beginning, a period when all the insecurities come up." "Not bad." Trish grinned. "Take your time. Sammy's a really good guy, everything will be okay." I gave Sherry a smile. "If there is something I _did_ notice, it was the way Noah looked at you, Reg." Sherry said, smiling and changing the subject. "What are you talking about? He was looking at _us_." I insisted. Sherry and Trish laughed. "He barely noticed us. Even when I gave him directions, he looked at _you_!" Trish pointed at me. "I saw you checking him out." Sherry grinned. I felt pretty awkward "Well, he _is_ cute." Trish raised her eyebrows. "But if he wants me, he's going to have to work hard." I winked and grinned at my friends. We shared a laugh.

As we were walking down the boardwalk, I saw from afar Lars surfing with his friends. He was on a wave; his hair was blowing in the wind. Maybe there was a deeper side to him. This should be interesting to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, I guess you're new around here?" I asked Noah. It was the next day when we met up by chance on the boardwalk. Noah chuckled "Yeah. Pretty obvious, huh?" I nodded as we kept on walking. "So where are you from originally?" I asked. "Vancouver, but my family moved to Arizona when I was 8. What about you?" He asked. I told him about my childhood and my schooling abroad. "Damn, it must have been hard dealing with the Brits, huh?" He said, making me grin a bit. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's not like here, anyway." I found out that Noah was 18 and had recently graduated high school. To my surprise, I also discovered that he was single. "I mean, I had a few girlfriends but it didn't really work out. What about you? I bet you had a few too." I blushed; who was he kidding? "Girlfriends? I don't swing that way." I decided to make a joke out of it. Noah laughed "You know what I mean." I decided to leave it at that. Thankfully, Noah didn't insist on it. I felt uncomfortable talking about relationships, because it was foreign to me. I want my first time to be special, with _someone_ special. We went down a few stairs and sat by the beach. I told him about 'The Zine', a magazine which I created when I was younger. "You have got to be kidding me! I had a magazine when I was younger too!" Noah exclaimed. "That's awesome!" We started discussing about it when we heard someone say "Isn't it beautiful? Two geeks talking about magazines."

We looked up to see Lars and his crew jeering at us. This made me mad; he was obviously teasing us. I stood up to face him "Why don't you do something better than tease us?" I sneered at him. I looked deep down in his chocolate eyes and saw regret. I was furious; little did I know that he teased us because he was jealous. After a long pause, I said "Just because our conversation isn't about babes or sports, doesn't mean it isn't interesting. So mind your own business, Lars." I never thought I'd lash out at him like that. Lars snarled and walked away with his friends. "Who's that?" Noah asked me. "Lars: an idiot who will never change." I didn't care if he heard me or not.

It was evening when I offered Noah to come over and have dinner with my family. "Sure, that'd be great!" Noah glowed. Since we were in my neighborhood, we were soon at my house. "Dad, Otto, this is Noah. Noah, that's my brother Otto and my dad, Ray." I introduced them. "Oh, so you're Rocket boy!" Noah chuckled. I froze; I forgot that Otto hated that nickname. I turned to look at my brother's face. His lips were in a thin line and a weak smile, clearly masking his annoyance. Luckily, Ray got it and quickly said "Dinner's ready."

After we finished eating, Noah told me he had to leave. He thanked Ray for the dinner and shook Otto's hand. "I'll walk you a bit." I offered. Noah smiled at me and nodded. "Have a good night!" Noah called out before opening the front door and leaving it open for me. As I was about to close it after me, I turned to look at my dad, who gave me a 'thumbs up'. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"Thanks for inviting me, Reggie." He said politely. I shrugged "No problem." After a slight pause, he asked "What's up with Otto? Did I piss him off?" "Why would you say that?" I asked, confused. I then remembered what happened when Noah came in. "Oh. I forgot to tell you that he hates being called 'Rocket boy'." I admitted, feeling bad for not telling him. "Oh man, I should apologize!" Noah cried out. "He probably got over it." I said, shrugging it off. "I had a great time today." He said, coming closer to me. "Me too." I said. Noah tucked my hair behind my left ear and kissed my left cheek. To my surprise, I didn't freak out. We exchanged cellphone numbers before he said "Goodnight." "Goodnight." And with that, he walked away. I was about to go back to the house, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Regina! Stop squirming!" Only one person called me that. "What the hell are you doing Lars?! Are you crazy?" I yelled as he let go of my arm. I glared at him as I inspected him; his mocha colored chest was revealed to me and I noticed he had a bit of chest hair. I had to admit; he _certainly_ has changed. I looked down; he was wearing checkered boxers. I snickered "Did _mommy_ buy you those boxers?" Lars rolled his eyes as he asked in surprise "You were checking me out?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. By the way, splendid performance at the beach today." I added sarcastically. I noticed a change in Lars' facial expression; it had softened. "I wanted to talk to you about that." He said honestly. I crossed my arms on my chest and waited. He ran a hand through his hair before telling me. "I'm sorry for being an ass. I was only joking and you know it." "No, I don't." I retorted. After a silent moment, I added "Did you think I'd laugh along? I guess the same bully has always been in there, even when you tried to change. At least Noah didn't seem to care." "I am a changed man. I guess something had triggered me to make that stupid joke. Noah's the guy that hung around with you at the beach?" He asked. I nodded. "What was he doing at your house?" He asked in a harsh voice. I scoffed "Why do you care?" I didn't care how he knew; I later assumed he heard us talking outside. "I don't." He noted. "Good. Have a good night, Lars." I said, leaving him there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had to tell Sammy. I didn't trust Otto and Twist with this; Otto would get pissed off and try to kick Lars' ass. And Twist was, after all, Lars' brother. _'What's up with Lars? He usually doesn't act like this.'_ I went to sleep with those thoughts running in my head.

The next morning, I opened my cell phone to reveal a text from Noah: 'I had a great time. Hope to hear from you.' I smiled and noted to myself that I would text him later. I grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I walked out from the bathroom, wearing short jeans and a pink tank top. As I went back to my room, I noticed that Otto's door was closed. I entered my room and grabbed my cell phone. I looked for Sam's number and called him. He picked up and I told him to come over. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said before hanging up. I went downstairs and made breakfast.

I heard a knock on the door when I finished frying the eggs. I quickly opened it. "Morning!" I greeted Sam, who came in. "Hey, morning." He smiled at me as I closed the door. "You made breakfast?" He asked, surprised. "Why the tone of surprise?" "Since when can you cook?" He asked, not believing the sight before him. We sat down in the dining room and ate pancakes, eggs and cereal. "This is great, Reg!" Sam complimented. "Thanks, but it's just breakfast." I shrugged. "Otto's asleep?" I nodded. "What about Twist?" I asked. "I texted him an hour ago, but I didn't get an answer, so I'm guessing he's sleeping." Sam said. After he helped me with the dishes, he asked me "What happened?" I looked at him "What do you mean?" "You told me to come as quick as possible. What do you want to talk about?" Damn, the guy did really know me.

I led him to our backyard. We sat around a white square table with matching chairs. I told him about Noah and how Lars reacted. Sam burst into laughter. "What's funny?" I asked, annoyed. "Sorry, Reg, but you girls analyze _everything_! What makes you think Lars had a motive for doing that?" "I don't! But why would he apologize to me?" "I have no idea. Maybe he felt bad. I say see how things go on with Noah." This made me think. "What makes you think he likes me?" I asked innocently. Sam gave me a look "You can't be serious. From what you told me, I have no doubt that he likes you." "We barely know each other!" I interjected. "So get to know him. I mean, if you want to, that is." He was right, I had nothing to lose. I wanted to change the subject, "So how are things with Sherry?" I smirked. "Yeah, I know." I assured him, after looking at his surprised look. Snapping out of it, he grinned and said "Everything's fine." We hung around for a while until Otto woke up. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat with us. Luckily, he didn't hear our conversation, or so I thought. "That Noah guy's a douche." Otto muttered into his bowl, to my annoyance. "Why? You don't know him." I defended him. "Neither do you, Reg. But from what I had seen, I know he's trying to get into your pants."

I snorted "Don't be an idiot, Otto. Why would he agree to eat dinner with us, then?" Otto took a bite before saying "He didn't want to bum you out. He wants you to like him, to fall for him." Sam was quiet. "Noah's not like that!" I claimed. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You always knew how to take care of yourself." Otto said in defeat. There was no way my brother was right. "I'm going to Twist's. See you later." Otto said while taking his bowl and putting it in the sink. "See you." Sam and I said in unison as he left. Even though I had an opinion about Noah, I couldn't help but think about what Otto said. As if he read my thought, Sam said to me "Keep an eye on him, just in case." I intended to do so.

A few weeks had passed and it was soon the middle of August. It was hotter than ever and more shoobies arrived to town. Noah and I were seeing each other more often, to Trish's delight. I guess she wanted me and him to go out sometime. There was this morning when I got a text message: 'Meet me down at the pier at 19:30.' I looked up at the cell phone screen to see who sent it and to my surprise, I didn't recognize the number. When I met up with Trish and Sherry, I asked them if they knew whose number was it. Trish shook her head slightly. "No idea. Dial the number." Sherry advised. I considered the option, but I left it at that; I guess I wanted to be surprised, but once in a while I fought the urge to call. I hadn't told the guys about it; Otto would tell me not to go, obviously.

It was 19:00 when I walked out of my house. My hair was wet since I took a shower and I felt drops of water dripping on my lower back. The pier was a few minutes' walk from the Shack. I leaned on the railing when I heard someone call out my name from behind. I turned around to look at the person. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Lars put his hands in his pockets and said "I texted you." Out of all people… "Why? And how did you get my number?" I asked curiously. "It wasn't very hard. With a brother like Maurice, everything's easier." He said with a smirk on his lips. I shook my head; Twister wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Lars was still ignoring my first question. We both leaned on the railing as we watched the sunset. I took this chance to ask him again "Lars?" "Hmm..?" He looked at me. "Why did you text me?" "I wanted to freak you out." Lars laughed as I gave him a look. "Geez, you're stubborn. I called you because I want a clean start with you. We were always cool with each other, but I think you're still pissed off at me." "I'm not. Really." I said because he wasn't convinced. "So why do you keep ignoring me?" He asked. This wasn't all that true; I was busy hanging out with Noah. "I'm not. And even if I was, why do you care?" "You've always been nice to me. I just want to hang out with you. You're one of the nicest girls I've ever met. Christ, My friends would bust my balls for this." He told me. I raised my eyebrow "Since when do you care what your _stooges_ think?" He laughed and took his hands out from his pockets. "I have a reputation to uphold." "As a what? A whomper? Grow up Lars, we're not 12 years old anymore. And to think the guys told me you've changed." This totally caught him by surprise; I couldn't blame him, the guys hated him. After an odd pause, he finally said something, something I didn't like. "Since I want the best for you, I wanted to tell you that Noah's not for you."

I laughed hard, making him feel uncomfortable. "What's so funny?" Lars asked straight out. I stopped laughing and asked him "You're serious, right? What makes you think I'd listen to you?" "Look, I've seen the way he looks at you, and he sure isn't looking for a relationship." _'Was he spying on me?_', I wondered. "How would you know? You don't know the guy." I retorted. I felt I was talking to Otto; he also disliked Noah. I was mad at Lars, why the hell did he care who I hung out with? "I know a horny guy when I see one. I'm not trying to act like a brother, but I don't want to see you get hurt." "Then that would be my mistake to make." I insisted. I walked away from there, angry. Both Otto and Lars didn't understand; I liked the guy and thought he treated me with respect. Sure, there were times I had to stop Noah from going any further. I wasn't ready to take the relationship to the next step. I didn't get why Lars had suddenly interfered and expressed his opinion. I mean, who does he think he is?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirifoy here! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! **

**Here's chapter 6, enjoy. **

**Chapter 6**

Shit. I completely blew it. I wanted her to listen to me, but instead I pissed her off. I've seen the way he looks at her, like she's a piece of meat. I didn't like it, to say the least. I have to admit, I was quite surprised when I saw her hang out with Trish and Sherry, her "girly girl" friends. She definitely grew closer to them, to my relief. Reggie grew to become a gorgeous girl, that's for sure.

I knew I had to talk to her about Noah. While my little brother, Maurice or known as "Twister", slept, I grabbed his cell phone and found her number. Geez, he has a lot of girls on his contact list, but not once had I seen one come over. I hope he isn't gay. Not that I care, but Mom would freak out. She and Dad were pleased when I finally found a job at one of the Grills in the town. It wasn't easy, but I get well paid.

Anyway, back to Reggie, or "Regina", as I used to call her whenever we were alone. We got along surprisingly well when we were younger, but it was a kind of a secret friendship. On the morning of her flight to London, I snuck up to her room and watched her sleep. Her small figure curled up in her bed. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't startled to see me but instead offered me to sleep beside her. As a 13 year old, curious about girls, I didn't refuse. I remember the smell from her hair; a magical jasmine smell. I had to leave quickly before Ray would hang me from my balls. I hugged her quickly and handed her a small present: a pearl bracelet with a heart locket. I didn't know if she opened it or not.

My "friends" didn't have a clue about my closeness to her and still don't. What I had with Reggie was unlike anything I had with other girls. While she was away, I had several girlfriends. But my long-term relationship was a year before the prom; Melissa. Beautiful face, witty, but not like Regina. Many people told me that I was making a mistake by continuing the relationship, but hey, I thought it was a sure thing or so I thought.

When I caught Melissa and some douche bag in bed after the prom, that's when I knew that I truly felt something for her. I was furious and humiliated. Humiliated because they were right; she wasn't for me. I should've listened to them. That was the end of my last relationship.

I knew that if Regina and I would be together, it would be different. I mean, we've known each other for forever. My feelings for her haven't changed and to tell you the truth, I think I might have fallen for her. Alright, so I'm bit of a softie, shoot me. It killed me to see her and that Noah guy together; that could've been me! Instead of confronting her there, I teased them because my guys were next to me. I couldn't let them see that _she_ was my weakness.

I went nuts when she let him in her house. I had a hunch it was _she_ who offered him to stay over for dinner. To my surprise, she was more naïve than I thought; she thinks he actually wants to date her. I saw him on a number of occasions talking to other girls and acting all goody goody, but I didn't dare tell her that. She would've gone crazy and start yelling at me for lying to her. I want her to find out for herself, to keep an eye on that idiot.

I have seen them cuddle and make out on a number of occasions, which pisses me off. I am dead jealous and keep fighting the urge to rip his tongue out from her mouth. Oh, if only Ray would see this! He would castrate him. I couldn't help but snicker under my breath.

There was this time when I saw him push her limits. He was about to reach a rather private place and she wasn't having it. I really wanted to step in and beat the crap out of him, but she would have been madder at me, and that was last thing I wanted to happen. To my relief, she pushed his hands away and reprimanded him. Now I knew why I loved her. She has self dignity, her own voice.

I knew I had to apologize. I woke up earlier than planned and got ready to run a couple of errands. I went to the first flower shop I saw on my way and bought a single red rose with a corny little ribbon. After doing my errands, I quickly went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it:

Regina,

Forgive me. I've obviously been an idiot who should mind his own business. Please meet me at the beach at around 18:30, at your own will, of course. I want to make it up to you and I'll understand if you don't want to.

-L.

I folded it into half and slid it under the ribbon. How was I supposed to bring it to her, you ask? Well, lucky for me, Ray and Rocket Dork aren't home so I can put it on their doorstep. And that's what I did.

After I did that, I stayed at home and did my regular things: watched T.V, Facebook. But the hours went by slowly and I was nervous. Every once in a while, I would open the door and try to get a sneak peek. It was about 11:30 when I went to see if she found about the letter, and to my surprise, I caught her picking it up. She looked exquisite in those short shorts! She smelled the rose and grinned. She pulled out the letter and opened it. She read it and raised her eyebrows; she knew it was from me. She bit her lip as if wondering what to do and turned about, her back facing me. I caught myself drooling at her backside and admiring her figure. As she closed the door behind her, I snapped out of my trance.

I had a 12:00- 17:00 shift at 'The Diamond', one of the grills in Ocean Shores. As soon as that was over, I quickly got in my car and drove home to get ready. I put on my favorite trunks, put a shirt on and grabbed a towel. My mom kept asking me where I was going, but I answered her that I'm meeting someone. She squealed; she thought I had a date. Pfft, she _really_ wants me to get out of the house. Anyway, I went to the garage, took my surfboard and left to the beach.

I really needed to clear my head so I walked to the shore. Man, she's been on my mind all day! I hate this feeling, the 'falling in love' part. It drives me crazy that she doesn't feel the same way. Soon I got to the beach. I left my board and my shirt nearby as I went swimming a bit. As I got out of the water and slicked my hair to the back, I heard someone call my name. I squinted my eyes to see who was running to my direction and noticed it was _her_.

She approached me in a short white dress, holding on to her board and lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head. She threw the board on the sand and asked me "Why are you doing this?" I couldn't tell her how I felt, I just couldn't. I was doing this on a number of reasons, but I gave her one. "I want us to get along like we used to. I know I should mind my own business, and _that_ I would from now on. I just want to hang out together." I didn't care if I was sucking up to her, but I knew that if I was closer to her, than I can get Noah out of her life. How very cunning of me. "Alright." She said as she removed her dress to reveal a red bikini. I took off my shirt and waited for her to put her dress back in her bag. We grabbed our surfboards and entered the water. After practicing a few moves on the waves, we just swam for fun.

Not until we chilled in the water and hanging on to our boards did I notice that she brought the bracelet I got her. I watched her play with the locket, and I asked "Did you open it?" She looked back to me and shook her head "I didn't know it was the kind that opens up." "Well, open it." I said while smiling at her. I wanted to see the look on her face when she did it. She opened it and gasped; I put a picture of her late mother. "Lars…I don't know what to say." She was literally speechless; she didn't like to talk about her mother, but I knew she meant the world to Regina. She came closer to me, parted from her board and hugged me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what just happened; she is hugging _me_. Her freaking arms were wrapped around my neck, and I slowly wrapped mine around her slim waist. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. "You're welcome." I whispered back. She parted from me and we gazed into each other's eyes.

It seemed like forever; I can drown in her eyes. I snapped out of it when she said "Last person out of the water pays for the ice cream!" and we both ran quickly out of the water. To tell you the truth, I let her beat me. I actually did this for a couple of reasons: to eventually pay for her ice cream and to make her feel she beat me. She grinned as she dried herself. I put my shirt back on and laughed; she was still showing off that she won. She put her towel back in her bag and pulled out her dress. As she put it back on, she said "You know, I was just kidding. You don't have to pay." I came closer to her and placed my hand on her arm. I said quietly "I want to." We grabbed out things and went to the ice cream parlor.

I felt closer to her after what happened at the beach. We sat at the parlor and enjoyed looking at the sunset. After licking her ice cream, she confessed something interesting "I never told Noah about Mom. I mean, I wanted to, but I never felt comfortable enough around him to talk about her." "So you don't trust him?" I had to ask. She gave me a look "I didn't say that." I decided not to mention him anymore as we talked about something else.

I told her that I'm going to OSC and I was dead proud of it. It's considered one of the best colleges in the country. "That's awesome, Lars. Maybe we'll see each other next year." She said while nibbling on the ice cream cone. "So you're planning on going there too?" Reggie shrugged and said "Maybe. Let me finish my senior year!" We shared a laugh. We spent the next few minutes in silence, enjoying the view around us. I looked at her, as she gazed at the sun slowly going down. "Lars.", she said not looking at me. "Hmm?" She turned to me and said "I know about Melissa."

Where did this come from? And funny enough, I actually asked her that very same question. She ran her fingers in her hair in embarrassment and said "I know you're still hurt. I just don't want you to use me…" "As what? A 'rebound'?" I cut her off. She clearly didn't get it. I was _never_ going to use her. "No, that's not what I meant. Jesus, I'm with Noah!" After a minute of silence, she said "I meant that you crave for female attention, you obviously want it." "What makes you say that?" I asked. "You're always trying to get mine." I shook my head after she said this; she's completely oblivious to my feelings for her. All I wanted to do was to hang out with her, not to have this conversation. "I'm not having this conversation." I said sternly. She looked at me, confused. "What conversation? What are you talking about?" She asked. I grabbed my surfboard and said "Nothing, mi reina." I walked away in anger.

**That's it for chapter 6! Please R&R :) **


End file.
